The Death of RAB
by IcecreamRULES
Summary: Padfoot couldn't believe it. His baby brother was dead. He knew his eyes were bugging out, and his mouth hanging open comically. But it didn't matter, his baby brother was dead. Regulus Arcturus Black, was dead. My take on the Regulus dies, and Sirius finding out fic! Please R&R!


"Can you believe it Padfoot! We're graduating!" A tall boy with round glasses and impossibly messy black hair said to the boy with shoulder length black locks and handsome gray eyes.

"Auror training here we come!" Padfoot yelled.

"Come on Moony get your nose out of that book, it's time to celebrate!" Prongs yelled at the boy with his nose in a book, as always. Professor Dumbledore then stood, and the entire hall went silent.

"This marks the end of another fine year of Hogwarts! I wish all our 7th years good luck in the wizarding world! And to our years below that, I hope your heads will get nice and empty before we see you again next year!" He announced. Every table except for the Slytherin one whooped and hollered.

Professor McGonagall walked down towards the Marauders, " , I have something for you." She said handing Padfoot an official looking letter.

"What's this for?" Padfoot asked.

"It was found in the Slytherin Common Room and was addressed to you." Sure enough, in thin, slanting script, were the words, _To Mr Sirius Black_.

"Slytherin Common Room? Who in Slytherin would want to contact you, Paddy?" Prongs asked.

"I dunno, but the script looks like Regulus's." Padfoot turned his head to look at the quietest table in Great Hall.

"I don't see him. Professor, does Regulus have detention or something?" Padfoot asked.

"No, nobody has seen Regulus all morning. Now you boys behave, I need to finish eating. And if that tells about Regulus's current whereabouts, please tell Professor Slughorn, as he is getting worried." McGonagall said before she strode away.

"Well be careful mate, Regulus probably hexed it, and is hiding out somewhere." Prongs told his best mate. "I'll have my wand on standby."

Padfoot opened the note slowly, and absolutely nothing happened. He cleared his throat and read aloud to Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail.

"_Sirius Black,_

_I'm sure you recognize the handwriting so I won't introduce myself._

'Cocky, arrogant little git' he thought aloud to his friends.

_You know I was a Death Eater._

'Okay, change my previous sentence, Cocky, arrogant little traitor!' Then his eyes widened and was completely silent as he scanned the entire page.

_But by the time your reading this, I will most probably be dead. I, from our house elf Kreacher, have figured out the Dark Lord has created not only 1, but 6 Horcruxes, containers of the soul, so he is practically immortal. I have figured out one of the Horcruxes's location, and I am going there shortly with Kreacher. I know Kreacher will return safely and succeed in destroying the locket, but I know I will not return from this journey. I will not live to come of age, or to end my 6__th__ year, or even find out my exam marks. I know I was not a good younger brother these past few years, and I am doing this so I may redeem myself in your mind. Goodbye Brother._

_**R.A.B**_

Padfoot couldn't believe it. His baby brother was dead. He knew his eyes were bugging out, and his mouth hanging open comically. But it didn't matter, his baby brother was dead. Regulus Arcturus Black, was dead.

"Paddy, what happened?" He managed to close his mouth, and handed them the note. At the end, Prongs opened his mouth, "Padfoot-" but that was as far as they got, because suddenly he let out a howl like a wounded animal's, and began to sob. Almost everybody's head in the room turned to look at him.

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore came down the aisle, looking worried.

"Mr. Black? What-" Moony cut McGonagall short by handing her and Dumbledore the letter. They both read it, and after a few minutes Dumbledore decided to speak, "We are all sorry for your loss Mr. Black." He walked up to his seat, and waved his wand and the hangings turned from blue and orange (because Ravenclaw won the House Cup) to black, a Hogwarts custom when one of its current students pass away.

"We have now heard of the death of 6th year Slytherin, Mr. Regulus Arcturus Black, who was unfortunately murdered by Voldemort. It is a horrible loss to Slytherin House and to Hogwarts School." Dumbledore announced to the school. Most of the populace bowed their heads, most knew how it felt to lose someone to Voldemort, and empathized with Sirius. The Great Hall was silent, except for Padfoot's sobs, in the memory of another student they had lost to Voldemort.

**Okay so I know I disappeared for awhile. I'm so sorry, I was on vacation, and when I came back, I couldn't get on the family computer, because I don't have a laptop, and because simply, it was always being used. This story was mostly written for my Demigod Wizards followers as a sort of consolation prize until I could get the next chapter up. And because I love the 'Sirius finds out Regulus died' idea and I decided to take my own spin on it. I'm also planning on adding a chapter on Regulus writing the letter and the moments before his death. Also to my Demigod Wizards followers, I'm trying to make the chapter super long to make up for my absence, and it'll take another week or so. Remember to review to tell me if I should add another chapter, or to tell me if you liked the story, or just simply to review!**


End file.
